The Doctor, The Universe, and Me
by Awesomellama
Summary: This is the untold story of Emily Foreman, the forgotten companion of the Tenth Doctor.


**_Hi guys! So if you aren't one of my 3 followers, then hi. I'm Llama. Nice to meet you. If you are one of my three followers, thanks for following me. I'm sending you virtual Jammie Dodgers. BTW, another chapter of Forever is a Long Time will come out soon, probably tomorrow._**

**_Okay, so this story is about a whovian who is loosely based on me who's dreams come true._**

**_I'm trying so hard not to spoil anything for you._**

**_Okay yeah I suck at summaries._**

**_Read it anyway._**

I read this book once called Paper Towns by John Green. It's a great book, and John Green is a great author, but the part of the book that really captured me was the prologue.

"The way I figure it, everyone gets a miracle. Like, I will proba bly never be struck by lightning, or win a Nobel Prize, or become the dictator of a small nation in the Pacific Islands, or contract terminal ear cancer, or spontaneously combust. But if you con sider all the unlikely things together, at least one of them will probably happen to each of us. I could have seen it rain frogs. I could have stepped foot on Mars. I could have been eaten by a whale. I could have married the queen of England or survived months at sea. But my miracle was different. My miracle was this: out of all the houses in all the subdivisions in all of Florida, I ended up living next door to Margo Roth Spiegelman."

I'm a big reader, especially of very thoughtful, meaningful books. But out of all the passages in all the books I've ever read, this one stuck with me the most. I remember my first time reading it. It was 10:00 at night, and on that particular night, my thirteen year old self was victim to that strange phenomenon where you're exhausted but no matter what you do, you can't fall asleep. Your blanket is too hot, so you take it off, only to be blasted with the coldest air you have ever felt. Your hair feels itchy on your scalp and you toss and turn for minutes that feel like hours and hours that feel like eternity.

I finally gave up on my futile internal quest for sleep and decided to read a book. Unfortunately, I wasn't reading a book on my Kindle at the moment, and using paper books involves turning on lights, which watchful parents can spot flooding through the inch of space between the door and the floorboards. I quietly lifted my Kindle off it's spot on my bedside table and opened the "experimental browser". I opened the list of YA novels that I was slowly making my way down scrolled down to number 53. 52 had been If I Stay by Gayle Foreman, and the breathtaking beauty of that book was still fresh in my mind, making my expectations for number 53, Paper Towns, very high.

I looked up the book on the Kindle store and tapped the "try a sample" option. I propped the e-reader up on my headboard and began to read.

I read that prologue more times than I could count that night. Even though my eyelids drooped with fatigue, that passage seemed to wake me up somehow. When I finally did fall asleep, I saw it in my dreams.

There is one thing John Green left out, though.

Some people's miracles are a lot more extraordinary than other's.

My miracle was one of those.

It all started on a Friday in April. Just an ordinary Friday. Not warm, not cold, not Friday the 13th, just… a Friday in April. You always imagine amazing things happening on special days, but they really don't.

My math class was doing an incredibly dull, thoughtless exercise that consisted of were using compasses to draw circles and then measure the diameters. Then we would find the area and circumference. I guess when they designed the curriculum, the 9th grade math teachers forgot that we'd already learned this 3 years in a row.

I had already drawn and calculated the dimensions of 15 circles and didn't feel like doing any more, so I was absentmindedly playing with the TARDIS blue tips of my brown hair.

April is a boring month, to me. It's right after March, which contains Easter. Easter, to me, is the official end of the holiday season, since my birthday is in January. The next significant holiday is Gain 5 Pounds Day, aka Thanksgiving, is a whole 7 months away. It's not that I'm greedy and/or 5 years old and all I want is holidays and presents, I just like getting away from my daily routine. I hate routines. They bore me. Most people die in their late 80s or early 90s, so let's say you get around 90 years on this Earth. That's approximately 32872 days (leap years make it hard to get and exact number). I don't want to spend all of those days doing the same thing.

A paper skidded across the floor towards me. To anyone else, it would look like an abstract circular design. But to me, it was a sentence.

_ Look out the window._

I looked quizzically at my best friend, Tommy, who sat three seats away from me and was the only other person in this room who could write in Gallifreyan. He nodded towards the window.

Tommy has been my best friend since 6th grade, when I wore a TARDIS costume for Halloween and we bonded instantly. Tommy and I love all things nerdy, but our main focus is the Doctor Who fandom (hence the Gallifreyan).

I looked out the window. At first I don't see anything. I glanced back at Tommy. _Is this a joke?_ He read my expression and shook his head. He gestured to the window again.

And then I saw it.

Just a flash of dark blue in the sky. It could have been anything. _Probably just a plane, _I told myself. I guess that's what happens if you daydream about meeting the Doctor 24/7. You start seeing the TARDIS during 3rd period math.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that this Friday wasn't as ordinary as the weather forecast might have lead one to believe.

Since it was a Friday, Tommy was going to my house after school. I waited for him by the streetlight I waited by every Friday.

I looked up at the sky, remembering the flash I saw in math. _It was probably just an airplane,_ I decided.

But what if it wasn't? What if it's him? I knew I sounded crazy and overly obsessed, but…

I was interrupted by my fanciful pondering by Tommy creeping up behind me and yanking on my ponytail. "Hey!" I yelped. He laughed. I pretended to be angry and dragged him the three blocks to my house by his backpack straps. I joined in on his hysterical laughter as soon as we got inside.

I grabbed a half-empty bag of barbecue chips from the kitchen while he settled in on the couch. I tossed the chips to him and he opened them eagerly as I picked up to the TV remote and plopped down on my side of the couch. "So, which episode?" I asked, opening Netflix and selection Doctor Who.

Tommy shrugged. "Tenth Doctor."

I scroll through the Tenth Doctor episodes. He's Tommy and I's favorite doctor.

"Rose? Donna? Martha? Jack? Sarah Jane? Everyone?" I asked.

"Hmm… everyone. I wanna see some Janto action," he decided.

"Ooh, the rare and elusive fanboy is on the prowl," I teased, selecting The Stolen Earth from the episode list. He threw a chip at me.

"Have you got any more chips?" he asked as soon as the BBC logo appeared on the screen. I looked over to find him staring wistfully into the empty bag.

I rolled my eyes. "You know where the corner store is," I responded. He muttered something about hosting skills but picked up his wallet and headed for the door.

"You'd better not start watching without me!" he called as he closes the door.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my 147 new emails. _Fanfiction: Whovian11223 has favorited your fanfiction. Google+: Gabi says "No! Eleven is better!" _

I sighed. It's all my normal emails. All my normal emails on my normal phone in my normal life in a normal city in a normal state in a normal country in a normal world.

And I know, I should be grateful for what I have. There are starving kids in Africa who would do anything for the life I have here. Believe me, I know. And I am thankful. But can't you be grateful and still want more? I bet Homo Habilis were very thankful for their invention of simple tools, but without wanting more, they never would have become Homo Erectus, Homo Neanderthalensis, and eventually the Homo Sapiens we are today. Life wouldn't happen if we didn't want things. And I want adventure.

I tossed my phone to the side and sighed again.

And then it happened.

My dream. My calling. My quest. My life. My miracle.

At 4:37 PM Pacific Time on March 12, 2015 in San Francisco, California, the TARDIS appeared in the middle of my living room.

**_Like it? Think I should continue?_**

**_Also, I'm not completely sold on my title. Tell me in a review or a private message if you have any ideas._**


End file.
